


Emma and Auntie Ruby

by NITRAM



Series: Welcome to our Charming family [3]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Charming Family (Once Upon a Time), Charming Family Feels (Once Upon a Time), Comedy, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Other, Parent Prince Charming | David Nolan, Parent Snow White | Mary Margaret Blanchard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:21:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26030332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NITRAM/pseuds/NITRAM
Summary: David and Snow send their grown up daughter to spend the night with her auntie Ruby.
Relationships: Prince Charming | David Nolan & Emma Swan, Prince Charming | David Nolan & Snow White | Mary Margaret Blanchard & Emma Swan, Prince Charming | David Nolan/Snow White | Mary Margaret Blanchard, Red Riding Hood | Ruby/Emma Swan, Snow White | Mary Margaret Blanchard & Emma Swan
Series: Welcome to our Charming family [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1875115
Kudos: 6





	Emma and Auntie Ruby

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for the prompts and thank you for reading I know you all have busy days and I apreaciate the time you take to read my reading so tank you very much. well thank you for the kudos as well 30Rats, babyswan, and Em22 and guests I hope you enjoy.and asalwasy I take prompts for this series.

"Hey baby girl," Emma jerked her head up towards her father blushing as he never called her that in front of people but slowly she was getting use to the nicknames "Yes daddy?" She asked blushing the only time she called him daddy was when she wanted something from him this time it was different. "Mommy and daddy plan on having grown up night,," David continued as if he hadn't notice the red face his grown daughter was sporting. "would you mind staying with Auntie Ruby for the night?" David finished asking his question before allowing his daughter to give him a respond. " Daddy I'm a grow up I can spend the night with you guys besides I dont need a babysitter." Emma reminded her father that she was a grown up as well seeing how her father was looking at her and then it hit her what grow up night ment. "Yeah sorry daddy I think I will spend the night with auntie ruby after all." Emma realized that grown up night ment her dad and mom wanted to do the deed and they knew it was uncomfortable for her. "Good girl," was all David said giving her a kiss in the forehead.

While David and Snow were having their night, Ruby had come and picked her niece up for some much needed bonding time but there seemed to be a problem Ruby kept treating Emma like child. "You now Ruby am an adult I dont need coloring books to get distracted your not babysitting me we're hanging out." Emma finally spoke up, all Ruby did was just smirked at her. "What?" Emma asked confused by the smirk on Ruby's face "And yet you colored every book I gave you, " Ruby replied smiling at her niece. "Well yea it-it would be rude not to," Emma replied as she finished coloring yet another page. Okay little one what would you like to do? Ruby teased her niece "Why dont we go down to the rabbit whole and get wasted?" Emma asked thinking of how best would be the way to spend the night with Ruby. "Sorry kiddo no alcohol for us tonight but I have something that would be fun for the both of us," Ruby pulled Emma into her room where Ruby had acquired a ps4 counsel. Wow its awsome lets lets play hmm how about Mortal Kombat?" Emma asked taking the disc and inserting it in the system. The two played the game all night beating each other up with their chosen characters. It turn out to be the best night "Thanks Auntie Ruby," Emma said before it was to late to thank her

**Author's Note:**

> this is a friendly reminder that this series will be taking prompts about the charming family as in short stories involving two or more members of the family I do consider Regina part of the family as Emma's step grandmother, Some guest will be welcome some wont I am not a hook fan try to keep the hook Swans to minimal please and thank you and lets keep it friendly please and thank you. Hope you enjoy and I wish you all a good day. thank you again.


End file.
